Tipos de Miradas
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: En una tarde de reflexión Trixie piensa en las miradas que posee su compañero Shane.


_**ELIXIE ELIXIE ELIXIE! x3 Un pequeño regalo atrasado de San Valentín :3**_

* * *

"_**Tipos de Miradas"**_

Era uno de esos días claros, tranquilos y relajantes que tanto le gustaban a Trixie para reflexionar. Salió al jardín trasero respirando el aire fresco con Bluster sobre su hombro, se sentó en la hierba fresca mirando el horizonte pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Eli, han tenido muchas aventuras y conocido gente maravillosa, además recordó que desde que conoció al Shane ha visto diferentes miradas en él. Comenzó una lista mental:

_**La Mirada Decidida:**_ Esta siempre la tenía cuando iban hacia una misión, sus ojos azules brillando de valentía y decisión sin importar el peligro o a quien tuvieran que enfrentar. Era una de las favoritas de Trixie.

_**La Mirada Asombrada: **_Esta mirada al principio le parecía extraña, siempre la veía cuando iban hacia algún lado nuevo pero cuando descubrieron que Eli venia del Mundo Ardiente esa mirada quedo aclarada, para él todo esto era nuevo.

_**La Mirada Nerviosa:**_ Esta mirada la tenía cuando conocían a alguien de suma importancia… o cuando atrapaba a Eli "In Fragantti" observándola a escondidas.

_**La Mirada de Idiota:**_ Eli definitivamente poseía esa mirada, a veces cuando lo veía observándola estaba como ido, perdido en su propio mundo. Casi siempre la tenía cuando él la observaba, esa mirada la ponía nerviosa de vez en cuando.

_**La Mirada Molesta:**_ Colocaba esta mirada cuando algo no salía bien o algo lo frustraba en exceso, algunas veces lo vio con esa mirada y era raro verla con ella porque normalmente Eli es muy tranquilo.

_**La Mirada de Preocupación:**_ Definitivamente la otra mirada favorita de Trixie, cada vez que estaban en un Duelo Eli ponía esa mirada hacia sus compañeros, a veces parecía más preocupada cuando la mirada a ella y le parecía muy tierno. Adoraba esa mirada al igual que la decidida.

Suspiro con una sonrisa, el Shane tenía una mirada diferente para cualquier sentimiento. Escucho que la puerta se abría y vio que no se trataba de nadie más que Eli Shane el dueño de sus pensamientos, se sentó a su lado y le dio una sonrisa la cual correspondió.

-Hola Trix ¿Qué hacías?-. Pregunto curioso.

-Nada, solo pensaba y miraba el paisaje, ha estado muy tranquilo-. Respondió volviendo a mirar el hermoso paisaje que se lograba ver en el jardín trasero.

Eli hizo lo mismo y miro de reojo a la pelirroja, quería hacer algo pero estaba nervioso de como ella reaccionaria. Trixie vio al Shane y supo lo que quería hacer, un tanto sonrojada pero sonriendo se recostó contra su hombro e hizo que su brazo rodeara su cintura quedando ambos abrazados, Eli trago saliva y miro a Trixie y se relajo abrazándola más fuerte. Se inclino para besarle la sien, pero Trixie levanto la mirada en ese preciso instante y sus labios se conectaron, no supo muy bien que hacer hasta que ella lo tomo de las mejillas manteniendo sus labios unidos.

La abrazo por la cintura devolviendo el movimiento de sus labios disfrutando de las sensaciones que se acumulaban en su pecho, había esperado mucho tiempo para hacer esto. Desgraciadamente a alguien se le ocurrió inventar el oxigeno el cual para quien no sabe es algo vital para el ser humano, se separaron y cuando Trixie vio los ojos azules de Eli vio una nueva mirada para agregar a la lista: _**La Mirada de Cariño.**_ Esta ya se había convertido en su favorita. Se sonrieron mutuamente sin necesidad de decir nada más, el chico Shane junto sus frentes.

-¿Sabías que en la Superficie existe una celebración llamada San Valentín?-. Pregunto aun sonriendo.

-¿Otra extorción?-. Pregunto con burla la pelirroja. El Shane rio.

-Bueno más o menos, es un día en el que se celebra el amor o la amistad-. Explico divertido.

-Y ¿Nosotros que celebraríamos?-. Pregunto Trixie acercándose un poco.

-Creo que acaba de quedar claro-. Respondió el Lanzador cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

Eso completaba el bello cuadro de esta hermosa celebración, ambos jóvenes enamorados juntos y felices. Ambos no tenían la menor idea de que Kord y Pronto los estaban viendo desde la ventana tomando fotos que subirían a BabosaNet para molestar a los tortolitos que seguían sin enterarse de nada, por lo menos hasta que Trixie encendiera la computadora.

* * *

**_Chiquito pero espero que les haya gustado :) Nos vemos BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
